


Butch and Chris

by Falloutboi27



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Chris has issues, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, Homophobia, James and Chris don't rally get along, M/M, Rough Sex, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Chris has known for years that he liked other men. But out of all the guys in the vault to like, why did it have to be Butch DeLoria?





	

Chris had know idea how he got himself into this situation. One minute he and Butch are arguing, like usual, and the next Chris is pinned against the metal wall in a random closet with Butch’s lips on his and a hand in his already messy hair. The kiss was more biting and licking then actual kissing, and Chris could swear he could taste blood. His head was pulled back by his hair and the older boy’s lips were on his neck, biting and sucking marks into the skin. 

“Butch…” Chris breathed, he winced inwardly at how breathy his voice was. He could feel Butch smirk against his neck, his hands now roaming all over Chris’s body.

The zipper of his vault suit was pulled down and the clothing pushed off his shoulders. His hands slipped under Chris's T-shirt, hiking it up to his chest before pulling it off completely. 

“Fuck, Nosebleed, I had no idea how sexy you are.” Butch remarked, moving to remove his own suit and shirt.

Chris’s eyes ran over Butch’s body for a few seconds before grabbing the older boy’s face and pulling him in for another rough make out session. Butch’s hand traveled down to Chris’s groin and squeezed, drawing a moan from the brunette. 

The hand reached into his suit and boxers and wrapped around him, pumping up and down. Chris moaned again and bucked his hips. He could feel butch smirking and bit his lower lip in retaliation. Butch growled and squeezed Chris’s cock, making him groan.

Butch started pumping him faster and heat spread through Chris’s body quickly. Chris reached down and grabbed hold of Butch’s cock and mimicked his movements.

“Damn it, Nosebleed.” Butch groaned, thrusting his hips into the younger male’s hand.

Chris let out a breathy laugh that turned into another moan half way through. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, he was close. So close. He started to buck into Butch’s hand, both their breaths coming in pants. Just a little more and-

Beep beep beep

Chris’s eyes snapped up and he shot up straight in bed. His alarm blared loudly on his nightstand and he slammed his fist down on it was a curse.

“Did I really just dream about Butch fucking me?” He growled angrily. This wasn’t the first time either, at least every other night he dreamed about the older boy taking him hard. Of course they hadn't gotten that far this time but still.

Chris was suddenly aware of the warm liquids running over his upper lip. Licking his lip he tasted copper and swore again. Fuck, he had gotten a nosebleed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He swore jumping out of bed. blood was all down his chin and steadily dripping onto his shirt. He quickly left his room and into the living room. 

His father was already there with a cup of coffee and a clipboard of papers. Without looking up, James reached over and grabbed the tissue box and handed it to his son. Chris grumbled a thanks as he pressed a handful of tissues to his nose.

“Tip your head back.” James said flipping through his notes. “It’ll help.”

“Yeah I know, I know.” Chris rolled his eyes as he tipped his head back. “You’re a doctor, can’t you give me something to stop these?” He grabbed another handful of tissue.

“Sorry, son, there’s nothing I can do.” James shot his son an apologetic look. “Now finish cleaning up, you’re going to be late for class.”

“Damn it!” Chris growled.

“Watch your language, young man.”

Chris rolled his eyes before throwing away the now bloody tissues. He didn’t bother to change his shirt and just pulled his vault suit up over it. He was almost out the door when his father called; “Chris, your shoes.”

The brunette groaned as he turned around to grab his shoes. Soon he was out the door and on his way to the classroom. In an instant there was a flash of red and his friend Amata is standing next to him. He looked down at her to see she was smile up at him. He couldn’t help but smile back. Amate was the only person in the vault he actually liked, everyone else got on his nerves. I mean she did too, but in a good way. She was his only friend, and he liked to be around her.

He could here snickering behind and knew who it was before he turned around. Of course it was the one person he didn’t want to see right now: Butch DeLoria. Chris glared at the older boy as he balled his hands into fists. 

“The fuck do you want, Butch?” Chris growled. He could feel Amata taking hold of his arm, wanting to stop the fight before it started. He tried to be angry, but all he could think about was his dream and wanted nothing more than for Butch to throw him against the wall and take him here and now. 

“Oh calm down, Nosebleed.” Butch said, calmly walking past them. “Just go back to flirting with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“Right, forgot you were a faggot.” Butch sneered at him.

“Says the guy how takes an hour just to do his hair.” Chris remarked with a smirk.

Butch glared at him as he stalked towards Chris. He stood only 5 inches taller than the brunette, but Butch seem to think he could loom over Chris. 

Chris just crossed his arms, never breaking contact with Butch. He tried not to think about how close the were standing right now. Butch leaned into Chris's face, whose heart was pounding painfully in his chest.

“Come on you two,” Amate started, trying to push them apart. “This is ridiculous.”

Butch and Chris continued to stare each other down before Butch finally stepped back. Chris smirked, feeling triumphant, even when the older boy shoved him backwards. As Butch walked away, Amata turned to Chris with her arms cross.

“I don’t know why you keep picking fights with him.” She remarked, frowning. Chris chuckled and slung his arm over her shoulders.

“It’s not my fault he makes it so easy.”

Amata just shook her hand as the two continued on their way to class.


End file.
